01 Listopada 2000
06.50 Powaqqatsi - film dokumentalny, USA 1988 08.25 Wiadomości 08.30 Prognoza pogody 08.35 Klan (389) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Czarny Baron (Black Beauty) - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. Caroline Thompson, wyk. Sean Bean, David Thewlis, Jim Carter, Peter Davison (85 min) 10.30 Cud prawdy - film dokumentalny Anny T. Pietraszek 11.00 Dom 2 (4/8): Przed miłością nie uciekniesz - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Tomasz Borkowy, Halina Rowicka, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Englert (80 min) 12.25 Polskie Cmentarze Wojenne: Charków, Katyń i Miednoje - reportaż 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Zimna wojna (24-ost.): Zakończenie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 14.00 Świat Jana Pawła II: Pielgrzym - cykl dokumentalny 14.35 Legenda (The Legend) - baśń filmowa, USA 1985, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Tom Cruise, Mia Sara, Tim Curry, David Bennent (90 min) 16.10 Szept prowincjonalny 16.35 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Miłość z marzeń (To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Michelle Pfeiffer, Claire Danes, Kathy Baker (89 min) 18.45 Piosenki zespołu Arka Noego - program muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: W jeżynowym ogrodzie. Opowieść jesienna - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1996 (26 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.00 Amadeusz (Amadeus) - dramat historyczny, USA 1984, reż. Milos Forman, wyk. Tom Hulce, F. Murray Abraham, Elizabeth Berridge, Simon Callow (153 min) 22.35 Koncert poświęcony pamięci Jerzego Waldorffa 23.25 Incydent (Breakdown) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jonathan Mostow, wyk. J.T. Walsh, Kurt Russell, Kathleen Quinlan, M.C. Gainey (89 min) 00.50 Jazz Jamboree 2000: The London Community Gospel Choir (stereo) 01.30 Rozmowy na nowy wiek: Z Tomaszem Tomaszewskim o fotografii (powt.) 02.00 Polskie Cmentarze Wojenne: Charków, Katyń i Miednoje - reportaż (powt.) 02.35 Zakończenie programu 06.35 Film dla niesłyszących: Dom 2 (5/8): Komu gra ta orkiestra - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Tomasz Borkowy, Halina Rowicka, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Englert (85 min) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Czego przyszliście tutaj szukać? - reportaż 09.30 Jerzego Waldorffa połowy w rzece wspomnień - Powązki (1) 10.10 Troll w Nowym Jorku (A Troll in Central Park) - film animowany, USA 1994, reż. Don Bluth/Gary Goldman (72 min) (stereo) 11.25 To musisz być ty - film muzyczny, Polska 1993, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Zespół Chłopcy z Placu Broni (29 min) 12.00 Sztuka latania (Fly Away Home) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Anna Paquin, Dana Delany, Terry Kinney (103 min) 13.45 Dozwolone od lat 40 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 14.55 Złotopolscy (263): Ty i ja - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.20 Znachor - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz (128 min) 17.25 Ocalić od niepamięci - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Polska bez fikcji: Dziennik zapowiedzianej śmierci - film dokumentalny Daniela Światłego 19.55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20.55 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Tajemny romans (A Secret Affair) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Janine Turner, Fionnula Flanagan, Paudge Behan, Robert Mailhouse (85 min) 22.50 Anatomia sumień - widowisko artystyczne Krystyny Wilczkowskiej i Grzegorza Królikiewicza, Polska 2000, reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Leon Niemczyk, Ignacy Machowski, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Franciszek Trzeciak (56 min) 23.45 Odwiedziny prezydenta - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1961, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Leon Niemczyk, Jan Machulski, Janusz Pomaski (90 min) 01.15 Luigi Cherubini Requiem c-moll - koncert oratoryjny, wyk. chór i orkiestra Gran Teatro La Fenice w Wenecji pod dyrekcją Isaaca Karabtchevsky'ego 02.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x70px 07.00 (WP) Quasimodo - serial animowany, Francja1994 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Posneni na Pęksa Brzysku - program dokumentalny 08.40 Magazyn rodzinny 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Album Chopinowski: Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina (1) - program muzyczny 11.15 (WP) Margerita Volant (5/11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Charles Biname, wyk. Catherine Senart, Veronique Le Flaguais, Gilbert Sicotte, Pascole Bussieres (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Lublin Baroque - koncert 12.45 (WP) Ulka z Teleśnickiej Połoniny - reportaż 13.05 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 15.30 Koncert rozrywkowy 16.25 Kronika 16.30 (WP) Emil z Lonnenbergii (5/13) - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1972, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Jan Ohlsson, Lena Wisberg, Allan Edwald, Emy Torm (26 min) 17.00 (WP) Plastikowy hit - magazyn poradnikowy 17.15 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 17.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 Z plecakiem i walizką: Muzeum Obrzędów Pogrzebowych - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Mistrzowie - ksiądz Józef Tischner 18.50 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 18.55 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) W pogoni za szczęściem (Pursuit of Happiness) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Michael Sarrazin, Barbara Hershey, Robert Klein, Sada Thompson (89 min) 20.35 (WP) Święto Zmarłych - reportaż 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (22) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.40 Program sportowy 21.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Między Odrą a Renem - magazyn 22.30 (WP) Wielki, mały biznes 23.00 (WP) Gdy wiek XX był młody - film dokumentalny 23.30 (WP) Drzewo na saboty (L'Albero degli zoccoli) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1978, reż. Ermanio Olmi, wyk. Luigi Ornaghi, Francesca Moriggi, Omar Brignoli, Antonio Ferrari (182 min) 02.35 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wilkołaczek (16) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Batman (12) - serial animowany, USA 1993 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 08.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (40) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-97, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, David Schramm (25 min) 08.30 Herkules (Hercules 5) (97) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Anthony Quinn, Renne O'Connor, Tobert Trebor (50 min) (powt.) 09.20 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (112) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (45 min) (powt.) 10.10 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (62) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (45 min) (powt.) 11.00 Nad złotym jeziorem (On Golden Pond) - film obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Henry Fonda, Katherine Hepburn, Jane Fonda, Doug McKeon (105 min) 12.55 Z honorami (Whit Honors) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Alek Keshishian, wyk. Joe Pepsci, Brendan Fraser, Moira Kelly, Patrick Dempsey (97 min) 14.40 Magazyn 15.00 Pokemon (26) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (121) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 16.45 Księga wielkich życzeń - film psychologiczny, Polska 1997, reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Martyna Michalska, Henryk Machalica, Danuta Szaflarska (93 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (113) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Goryle we mgle (Gorillas in the Mist) - film biograficzny, USA 1988, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Bryan Brown, Julie Harris, Iain Cuthbertson (124 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Nie oglądaj się teraz (Don't Look Now) - thriller, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1973, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Julie Christie, Donald Sutherland, Hilary Mason, Clelia Matania (105 min) 00.15 Graczykowie (35) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 00.45 Kojak (52) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973-78, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (45 min) 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 6.05 Porywy serca (59) - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Malusińscy (7) - serial anim. 7.20 Barbar zwycięzca - film anim. 7.40 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 8.00 Zorro (9) - serial anim. 8.20 Bracia - film przygod., USA 10.10 Wyprawa po złote runo - film przygod., USA 12.00 Na ratunek - serial dok. 12.30 Agent - program rozryw. 13.30 Wyprawa po złote runo (2) - film przygod., USA 15.15 Nie do wiary - opowieści 15.45 Działa Nawarony - film wojenny, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Zegar Pandory (2) - film sensac., USA 22.10 Zaklinacz deszczu - dramat obycz., USA 0.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści 1.00 Tenbit.pl - mag. internetowy 2.00 Granie na zawołanie 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (47) - serial animowany, Japonia (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Ulysses (3) - serial dla dzieci (30 min) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny 2 (Beast Wars: Transformers 2) (6) - serial animowany, USA 1996 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Viper 2 (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (22) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-1997, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Tim Reid (30 min) 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (98) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager (1) (2 seria) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. James L. Conway, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.25 Górny świat (Upworld) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1994, reż. Stan Winston, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Jerry Orbach, Claudia Christian, Eli Danker (88 min) 15.00 Bruce Lee - człowiek i legenda - film biograficzny, Hongkong 1993, reż. Wu Shih 16.40 Wspomnienia (Memory of Us) - film obyczajowy, USA 1974, reż. H. Kaye Dyal, wyk. Ellen Geer, Jon Cypher, Barbara Colby, Peter Brown (93 min) 18.40 Fatima - film obyczajowy, Portugalia 1997, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Joaquin De Almeida, Omero Antonutti, Vanessa Antunes, Vanessa Staiss (105 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Brama (The Gate) - film fantastyczny, USA 1987, reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Christa Denton, Louis Tripp, Kelly Rowan (86 min) 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (99) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Strach (Fear) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Rockne S. O'Bannon, wyk. Ally Sheddy, Lauren Hutton, Michael O'Keefe, Stan Shaw (91 min) 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Teledyski 06.10 Maria Emilia (57) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 06.55 Katalina i Sebastian (52) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 08.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) (stereo) 09.10 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 10.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Parker Stevenson, Shawn Weatherly, Billy Warlock (45 min) (stereo) 10.50 Podaj dalej - teleturniej (stereo) 11.20 Stone Fox - film przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Buddy Ebsen, Joey Cramer, Belinda Montgomery, Gordon Tootoosis (95 min) 13.00 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 13.30 Katalina i Sebastian (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.20 Maria Emilia (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Coraima Torres, Juan Soler, Ana Patricia Rojo, Ana Bertha Espin (45 min) 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) (stereo) 16.45 Książę William i książę Harry - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania (50 min) 17.40 Dworskie niedyskrecje - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania (50 min) 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny (stereo) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej (stereo) 20.05 Światło życia (Resurrection) - film SF, USA 1980, reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Sam Shepard, Richard Farnsworth, Eva LeGallienne (100 min) 21.55 52 minuty - reportaże 22.55 Niebezpieczna miłość (Angel Blue) - melodramat, USA 1996, reż. Steven Kovacs, wyk. Sam Bottoms, Lisa Eichorn, Yeniffer Behrens (95 min) 00.30 Stone Fox - film przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Buddy Ebsen, Joey Cramer, Belinda Montgomery, Gordon Tootoosis (95 min) (powt.) 02.05 Światło życia (Resurrection) - film SF, USA 1980, reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Ellen Burstyn, Sam Shepard, Richard Farnsworth, Eva LeGallienne (100 min) (powt.) 03.45 Niebezpieczna miłość (Angel Blue) - melodramat, USA 1996, reż. Steven Kovacs, wyk. Sam Bottoms, Lisa Eichorn, Yeniffer Behrens (95 min) (powt.) left|thumb|70x70px 06.05 X Dni Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego: W.A. Mozart - Msza C-dur KV 317 Koronacyjna w Archikatedrze św. Jana w Warszawie (stereo) 06.40 Okna: Starość (powt.) 07.20 Święty człowiek - program religijny 07.45 Oto Polska - program Piotra Jaźwińskiego (powt.) 08.15 Mój Kraków: Klasztory 08.35 Wiadomości 08.50 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 09.05 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1934, reż. Juliusz Gardan, wyk. Jadwiga Smosarska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Zygmunt Chmielewski (77 min) 10.20 IX Symfonia w Mauthausen (stereo) 11.35 Królowa Bona (3/12) - serial biograficzny, Polska 1981, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (55 min) (powt.) 12.30 Ze światłem - film dokumentalny Jadwigi Żukowskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Klan (379) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 13.35 Polskie cmentarze na obczyźnie: Lwów - cykl dokumentalny 13.40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Pamięć - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 13.55 Nowa Tradycja: Wannes Van de Velde - koncert (powt.) 14.25 Wielcy nieobecni: Wojciech Jerzy Has - felieton 14.30 Polonica: Przyjaciele Steve'a (Brothers of the Wilderness) - film przygodowy, USA 1983, reż. David Hillman, wyk. Alina Szpak, Robert Fleet, Steve Fleet (71 min) 15.40 Polskie cmentarze na obczyźnie: Monte Cassino - cykl dokumentalny 15.45 Gustawa Herlinga-Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach: Nadzieja - reportaż 15.55 Wielcy nieobecni: Gustaw Herling-Grudziński - felieton (powt.) 16.00 Teatr dla dzieci: O medyku Feliksie - sztuka Piotra Tomaszuka, Polska 1996, reż. Piotr Tomaszuk, wyk. Joanna Kasperek, Iwona Mirosław, Marek Tyszkiewicz, Adam Wnuczko (46 min) 16.45 Polskie cmentarze na obczyźnie: Londyn - cykl dokumentalny 16.50 Wielcy nieobecni: Jan Karski - felieton 16.55 Wielcy nieobecni: Andrzej Szczypiorski - felieton 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Wielcy nieobecni: ks. Józef Tischner - felieton 17.20 Con amore - melodramat, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Małgorzata Snopkiewicz, Joanna Szczepkowska, Mirosław Konarowski, Wojciech Wysocki (97 min) 18.55 Wielcy nieobecni: Jerzy Giedroyć - felieton 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Wędrówki Rzepa (3) - serial animowany, Polska 1983 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.20 Wielcy nieobecni: Kazimierz Brandys - felieton 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 19.55 Wielcy nieobecni: Władysław Szpilman - felieton 20.00 Matka Królów - dramat społeczny, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Magda Teresa Wójcik, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Bogusław Linda (110 min) 21.50 Wielcy nieobecni: Andrzej Zawada - felieton 21.55 Cmentarze ziemi obiecanej - film dokumentalny Hanny Kramarczuk i Ewy Ziegler 22.25 Wielcy nieobecni: Jerzy Waldorff - felieton 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Wielcy nieobecni: Wojciech Żukrowski - felieton 23.00 XXVII Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe: Śpiewajmy poezję - relacja z koncertu laureatów 23.50 Polskie cmentarze wojenne: Charków, Katyń i Miednoje 00.30 Kohabitacja - film dokumentalny 01.25 Wielcy nieobecni: Wojciech Jerzy Has - felieton (powt.) 01.35 Wędrówki Rzepa (3) - serial animowany, Polska 1983 (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.40 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.05 Wielcy nieobecni: Gustaw Herling-Grudziński - felieton (powt.) 02.10 Klan (379) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 02.30 Wielcy nieobecni: Jan Karski - felieton (powt.) 02.35 Wiejskie cmentarze - program Justyny Ziółkowskiej 02.55 Wielcy nieobecni: Andrzej Szczypiorski - felieton (powt.) 03.00 Matka Królów - dramat społeczny, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Magda Teresa Wójcik, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Bogusław Linda (110 min) (powt.) 04.50 Wielcy nieobecni: ks. Józef Tischner - felieton (powt.) 04.55 Wielcy nieobecni: Jerzy Giedroyć - felieton (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.25 Wielcy nieobecni: Kazimierz Brandys - felieton (powt.) 05.30 Nowa Tradycja: Wannes Van de Velde - koncert (powt.) left|thumb|70x70px 08.00 Okna na Chicago - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Wehikuł - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator-tydzień 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 12.00 Kalendarz wojny - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Reporterskim okiem (27) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Afficionado: Afryka - kontynent rytmu - program muzyczny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (50) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (51) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Piłsudski - film dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Planeta Południe (13) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie left|thumb|70x70px 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Fantometka - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaże 09.20 (K) Gdzie jest bobas (The Rugrats Movie) - film animowany, USA 1990, reż. Igor Kovalyov/Norton Virgien (77 min) 10.40 (K) Wersety zbrodni (Murder of Crows) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Tom Berenger, Eric Stoltz, Mark Pellegrino (97 min) 12.20 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 12.45 (K) Przed premierą 12.50 (K) Zakochany Szekspir (Shakespeare in Love) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Madden, wyk. Joseph Fiennes, Gwyneth Paltrow, Geoffrey Rush, Ben Affleck (119 min) 14.50 (K) Przed premierą 14.55 (K) Fuks - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Agnieszka Krukówna, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos (84 min) 16.20 (K) Melodia miłości (Music from Another Room) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Charlie Peters, wyk. Judie Law, Jennifer Tilly, Gretchen Mol, Martha Plimpton (100 min) 18.05 (K) 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Aleksandra Woźniak, Marek Perepeczko, Piotr Zelt (25 min) 18.35 (K) Wszechświat Blastera - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Pogrzeb w Teksasie (Texas Funeral) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Blake Herron, wyk. Robert Patrick, Martin Sheen, Quinton Jones, Chritopher Noth (97 min) 21.40 (K) Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial animowany dla dorosłych 21.45 (K) Bóg, diabeł i Bob - serial animowany dla dorosłych (dubbing) 22.10 (K) Manga: Cybersix - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.35 (K) Rocky Marciano - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Charles Winkler, wyk. Jon Favreau, Penelope Ann Miller, Judd Hirsch, Tony Lo Bianco (96 min) 00.15 (K) Legionista (Legionnaire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Peter MacDonald, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Adewale Akinnouoye-Agbaje, Daniel Caltagirone, Nicholas Farrell (94 min) 01.50 (K) 20 randek (20 Dates) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Myles Berkowitz, wyk. Myles Berkowitz, Elisabeth Wagner, Richard Arlook, Tia Carrere (84 min) 03.15 (K) Fantastyczna podróż (Fantastic Voyage) - film SF, USA 1966, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Stephen Boyd, Raquel Welch, Edmond O'Brien, Donald Pleasence (97 min) 04.55 (K) Chłopak z Bostonu (Southie) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Shea, wyk. Donnie Wahlberg, Rose McGowan, Anne Meara, James Cummings (92 min) 06.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont: Barwy morza - reportaż left|thumb|70x70px 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Wszystkich Świętych 09.15 Więc szumcie nam jodły piosenkę - film dokumentalny 10.00 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Jelenie i antylopy amerykańskie - film przyrodniczy 10.40 Drogami Europy: Carcassonne - film krajoznawczy 10.50 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Czystość - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 11.05 Męczennicy misji - film dokumentalny 11.35 Zdobywca biegunów w Nowym Jorku - reportaż 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Archeologia: Petra - róża pustyni - film dokumentalny 12.40 Polska jakiej nie znasz - film krajoznawczy 13.00 Syn Człowieczy - film fabularny, Włochy, reż. Virgilio Sabel 14.10 Dzieci - dzieciom - film dokumentalny 14.30 Ecce homo: Reinkarnacja - program publicystyczny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Pocieszenia w Sulejówku - reportaż 15.25 Mała droga - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Wszystkich Świętych 16.10 Mały pułkownik (El pequeno coronel) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 1960, reż. Antonio del Amo, wyk. Jose Guardiola, Joselito Jimenez, Carmen Rodriguez, Antonio Gandia (80 min) 17.30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne (6) - film przyrodniczy 18.00 Papież w Portugalii - film dokumentalny 18.30 Róbmy to nadal wspólnie - program duszpasterski 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Nasz brat Maksymilian - film dokumentalny 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany, Polska 19.30 Kto cię nauczył mówić po polsku? - reportaż 19.40 Lumen 2000: Duszpasterstwo ludzi upośledzonych - magazyn 20.10 Dzielmy się wiarą jak chlebem - reportaż 20.25 Przegląd Niedzieli - magazyn 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Cappella Gedanensis w Kościele OO. Franciszkanów (1) - relacja z koncertu 21.30 Barcelona - duma Katalonii - film krajoznawczy 22.00 Benedyktyni - film dokumentalny 22.25 Jakub - film fabularny, Włochy, reż. Marcello Baldi 23.50 Polska fotografia w świecie - relacja 00.00 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 09.00 Zabójcza energia - film sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Serce Japonii: Hiroshima - miasto pokoju - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Słaba pociecha (Cold Comfort) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1989, reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Mauery Chaukin, Margaret Langrick, Paul Gross, Jayne Eastwood (88 min) 12.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 15.00 Piekielny most (Bridge to Hell/Un ponte per l'inferno) - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Jugosławia 1986, reż. Umberto Lenxi, wyk. Andy J. Forest, Francesca Ferre, Carlo Mucari, Paki Valente (88 min) 16.30 Słynni rewolwerowcy - Gang Jamesów - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 18.00 Woskowy koszmar - horror, USA 19.35 Mroczne zmysły - film sensacyjny, USA 21.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 23.00 Przekąska na dobry początek - program erotyczny 23.15 Rozkoszne siostrzyczki - program erotyczny 00.10 Impulsy: Szklana klatka (The Glass Cage) - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Schroeder, wyk. Charlotte Lewis, Richard Tyson, Eric Roberts, Richard Paul (93 min) 01.45 La Toya Jackson - program erotyczny 02.45 Gorący deser Playboya - program erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x70px 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Ludzie mieszanej krwi - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Panoro S. Berman, wyk. Ava Gardner, Stewart Graner (100 min) 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny left|thumb|70x70px 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Chrystus - przesłanie na następne tysiąclecia - film dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Lady Diana - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 Yanomammi - ludzie lasu - film dokumentalny, USA 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Tradycje i święta w Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Życie lasu - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 13.30 Sponsorowanie sztuki - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.00 Nowy ład - serial dokumentalny, USA 14.30 Tajemnice Tybetu - film dokumentalny, Chiny 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 TV Shop 16.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.15 TV Shop 17.30 Eli Keshavarz Moore - biochemik - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 18.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 TV Shop 20.30 Demon (Daemon) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Arnold Moreel, Susannah York, Bert Parnaby, Moritz Baumann (90 min) 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Dom klownów (Clownhouse) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Victor Salva, wyk. Nathan Forrest Winters, Brian McHugh, Sam Rockwell, Brian Weible (78 min) left|thumb|70x70px 12.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Nowości MTV 14.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop 15.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 16.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 MTV European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów (powt.) 19.00 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 20.00 Nowości MTV (powt.) 21.00 Celebrity Death Match - serial animowany, USA 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów MTV 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 alt.mtv (powt.) 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop left|thumb|70x70px 07.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Królewska Kanadyjska Farsa Powietrzna - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Masala - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1991, reż. Srinivas Krishna, wyk. Saeed Jaffrey, Zohra Segal, Sakina Jeffrey, Heri Johal (106 min) 09.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 10.10 Przyjęcie (The Shower) - komedia, Kanada 1992, reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Kate Lynch, Brent Carver, Janet Laine Green (80 min) 11.40 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 12.30 Żołnierz najemny (Soldato di ventura) - komedia, Włochy/Hiszpania 1975, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Bud Spancer, Enzo Cannavale, Adela Tauler, Veronica Lujan (95 min) 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Droga nr 61 (Highway 61) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1991, reż. Bruce McDonald, wyk. Don McKellar, Valerie Buhagiar, Earl Pastko, Peter Breck (96 min) 16.20 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 16.50 Sprężyna Paulusa - magazyn rozrywkowy 17.10 Rozważny (Careful) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Guy Maddin, wyk. Kyle McCulloch, Gosia Dobrowolska, Paul Cox, Victor Cowie (96 min) 18.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.40 Na północ od Pittsburgha (North of Pittsburgh) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Richard Martin, wyk. Viveca Lindfors, Jeff Schultz, John Cassini, Byron Lucas (100 min) 21.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Damski gang (Valley Girls) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. James Polakoff, wyk. Jill Carroll, Elena Stratheros, Chuck Connors, Michelle Laurita (100 min) 23.20 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 00.10 Pechowiec Fantozzi (Fantozzi subisce ancora) - komedia, Włochy 1983, reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Paolo Villaggio, Plinio Fernando, Riccardo Garrone, Anna Mazzamauro (85 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 07.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 08.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 09.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 09.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 11.00 Piosenki z serca - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela 13.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 14.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 15.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 15.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Radiomania - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 17.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 19.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.30 Kalejdoskop mody - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 21.00 Radiomania - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Miłość i nienawiść - telenowela 23.00 Miłosne wyzwanie - telenowela 00.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 01.00 Iluzje miłości - telenowela 02.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x70px 07.00 (WP) Quasimodo - serial animowany, Francja1994 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany, Kanada 1990 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Festiwal Adama Didura 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Kalejdoskop TV Rzeszów 10.45 (WP) Album Chopinowski: Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina (1) - program muzyczny 11.15 (WP) Margerita Volant (5/11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Charles Biname, wyk. Catherine Senart, Veronique Le Flaguais, Gilbert Sicotte, Pascole Bussieres (43 min) 12.00 (WP) Lublin Baroque - koncert 12.45 (WP) Ulka z Teleśnickiej Połoniny - reportaż 13.05 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Barnet Kelman, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Wśród przyjaciół - program dla dzieci 15.30 Spotkanie z folklorem - magazyn folklorystyczny 15.45 Zaduszki - Roman Konieczkowski 15.50 Recital Pawła Skałuby: Pieśni i arie Stanisława Moniuszki 16.15 Program dnia i kalendarium regionalne 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 (WP) Emil z Lonnenbergii (5/13) - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1972, reż. Olle Hellbom, wyk. Jan Ohlsson, Lena Wisberg, Allan Edwald, Emy Torm (26 min) 17.00 (WP) Plastikowy hit - magazyn poradnikowy 17.15 Wykład - program publicystyczny 17.30 Zaduszki - Amelia ze Skrzyńskich, generałowa Janowa Skrzynecka 17.35 Recital Pawła Skałuby: Pieśni Fryderyka Chopina oraz M. Karłowicza 17.55 Zaduszki - Ludwik Wodzki 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice: Zaduma - reportaż 18.35 Śladami Łemków - felieton 19.00 (WP) W pogoni za szczęściem (Pursuit of Happiness) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Michael Sarrazin, Barbara Hershey, Robert Klein, Sada Thompson (89 min) 20.35 (WP) Święto Zmarłych - reportaż 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (22) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Między Odrą a Renem - magazyn 22.30 (WP) Wielki, mały biznes 23.00 (WP) Gdy wiek XX był młody - film dokumentalny 23.30 (WP) Drzewo na saboty (L'Albero degli zoccoli) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1978, reż. Ermanio Olmi, wyk. Luigi Ornaghi, Francesca Moriggi, Omar Brignoli, Antonio Ferrari (182 min) 02.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x70px 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, George Rossi (55 min) 12.00 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Kwiaty, które mają duszę - reportaż 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.00 Oto John Doe (Meet John Doe) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1941, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Gary Cooper, Barbara Stanwyck, Edward Arnold, Walter Brennan (135 min) 17.15 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 17.30 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17.35 Bliżej nieba 18.05 Mały lord - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.35 Gość dnia 18.45 Światełko nadziei 19.00 Wszystkich Świętych - impresja filmowa 19.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 20.15 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20.25 Zaduszki - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1961, reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Beata Tyszkiewicz (93 min) 22.05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22.10 Pamięć 22.20 Bliżej nieba 23.00 Pogoda dla Łodzi left|thumb|70x70px 07.30 Codziennik 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.05 Program muzyczny 08.15 Wehikuł - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Bajka dla dzieci 09.00 Magazyn policyjny 09.10 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 10.00 Dzikie i oswojone - serial przyrodniczy 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, George Rossi (55 min) 12.00 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.25 Kwiaty, które mają duszę - reportaż 13.00 Bajka dla dzieci 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Raport medyczny - program edukacyjny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Moja firma - wywiad z... 15.20 Rozmowy z psychologiem - program poradnikowy 15.35 Reportaż 15.50 Medycyna tradycyjna w Ameryce Łacińskiej - serial dokumentalny 16.15 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 18.20 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 18.35 Bajka dla dzieci 19.10 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wiadomości sportowe 20.25 Zaduszki - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1961, reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Beata Tyszkiewicz (93 min) 22.05 Program lokalny 22.35 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.55 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 23.15 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 23.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 00.20 Raport medyczny - program edukacyjny 00.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 00.55 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x70px 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Magazyn poranny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (47) - serial animowany, Japonia (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Ulysses (3) - serial dla dzieci (30 min) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny 2 (Beast Wars: Transformers 2) (6) - serial animowany, USA 1996 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Viper 2 (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (22) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett, Courtney Chase (25 min) (powt.) 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-1997, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Tim Reid (30 min) 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (98) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager (1) (2 seria) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. James L. Conway, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.25 Górny świat (Upworld) - komedia przygodowa, USA 1994, reż. Stan Winston, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Jerry Orbach, Claudia Christian, Eli Danker (88 min) 15.00 Bruce Lee - człowiek i legenda - film biograficzny, Hongkong 1993, reż. Wu Shih 16.40 Wspomnienia (Memory of Us) - film obyczajowy, USA 1974, reż. H. Kaye Dyal, wyk. Ellen Geer, Jon Cypher, Barbara Colby, Peter Brown (93 min) 18.40 Fatima - film obyczajowy, Portugalia 1997, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Joaquin De Almeida, Omero Antonutti, Vanessa Antunes, Vanessa Staiss (105 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Brama (The Gate) - film fantastyczny, USA 1987, reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Christa Denton, Louis Tripp, Kelly Rowan (86 min) 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (99) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.40 Strach (Fear) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Rockne S. O'Bannon, wyk. Ally Sheddy, Lauren Hutton, Michael O'Keefe, Stan Shaw (91 min) 01.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.40 Magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x70px 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.20 Wieża Babel - serial 06.25 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) - serial sensacyjny, USA 07.30 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Coustou - serial przygodowy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Dzień dobry - magazyn 09.10 Upadłe stowarzyszenie (Trest, katoryj łopnuł) - serial przygodowy, ZSRR 1983, reż. Aleksandr Pawłowskij, wyk. Regimantas Adomajtis, Nikołaj Karaczencow, Wsiewołod Abdułow, Michaił Swietin (80 min) 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Ghostbusters - serial animowany 11.45 Zew natury 12.15 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 12.55 Wieża Babel - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Coustou - serial przygodowy 14.55 Prognoza pogody 15.00 Człowiek i prawo - program publicystyczny 15.40 Przystanek na żądanie (Astanowka po triebowaniu) - serial obyczajowy, Rosja 2000, reż. Dżanik Fajzijew, wyk. Olga Drozdowa, Dmitrij Piewcow, Andriej Rudienskij, Anna Bolszowa (52 min) 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Koktail (Coctail) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Tom Cruise, Bryan Brown, Elisabeth Shue, Lisa Banes (103 min) 20.00 Królowie gry w szachy 20.45 Wiadomości 21.00 Micke Hammer - serial sensacyjny 22.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x70px 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (5) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (38) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (31) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (3) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Trójbój siłowy: Mistrzostwa Europy (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (16) (powt.) 10.15 Overtime - magazyn hokejowy (powt.) 10.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11.15 Giełda sportowa (28) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (39) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (32) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (46) (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (14) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (19) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone (59) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.30 Fun Zone (39) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.45 Monster Trucks (42) (powt.) 16.15 Beach Clash (12) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (15) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka - mecz TBV Lemgo - TUSEM Essen 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 CoolTour (19) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 23.15 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 Magazyn golfowy 00.45 Lumberjack (6) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Fun Zone (16) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 02.30 Lumberjack (15) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (17) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Strong Men Alive (2) (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (24) (powt.) left|thumb|70x70px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Adelheid i jej mordercy - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2000 09.55 Prognoza pogody 10.00 Ihr Freunde Gottes allzugleich... - transmisja nabożeństwa z katedry w Aachen 11.15 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Z Quedlinburga do Halberstadt - film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Eurocard Open - relacja ze Stuttgartu 15.55 Wiadomości 16.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Gwiazda Południa - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.55 Komisariat w wielkim mieści - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: PN (FC Magdeburg - FC Bayern Monachium) 23.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 Morderstwa polityczne: Mord w stylu kolonialnym - film dokumentalny 00.15 Klinika w Teksasie - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Magazyn nocny - magazyn publicystyczny 01.20 Teen Monster - horror, USA 1998, reż. Mitch Marcus, wyk.Matthew Lawrence, Justin Walker, Christiane Lakin, Christian Payne (90 min) 02.45 Magazyn nocny - magazyn publicystyczny 03.05 Fliege (powt.) 04.05 W drodze przez USA: Denver - Rocky Mountains (powt.) 04.45 Morderstwa polityczne: Mord w stylu kolonialnym - film dokumentalny (powt.) left|thumb|70x70px 05.00 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1982 05.45 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1964 06.35 Rawhide - serial przygodowy, USA 1959 07.30 The High Chaparral - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 08.30 The Virginian - serial przygodowy, USA 1962 09.45 Oddział (Posse) - western, USA 1975, reż. Kirk Douglas, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Bruce Dern, Bo Hopkins, James Stacy (88 min) 11.25 Buck and the Preacher - western, USA 1971, reż. Sidney Poitier, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Harry Belafonte, Ruby Dee, Cameron Mitchell (98 min) 13.15 Gentle Giant - film przygodowy, USA 1967, reż. James Neilson, wyk. Dennis Weaver, Vera Miles, Ralph Meeker, Clint Howard (86 min) 14.55 Złota foka (Golden Seal) - film przygodowy, USA 1983, reż. Frank Zuniga, wyk. Steve Railsback, Torgiul Campbell, Penelope Milford, Richard Narita (91 min) 16.35 Orka - wieloryb zabójca (Orca - The Killer Whale) - film przygodowy, USA 1977, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Richard Harris, Charlotte Rampling, Bo Derek, Keenan Wynn (108 min) 18.15 Wiadomości 18.30 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.15 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Serce Klary (Clara's Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Michael Ontkean, Kathleen Quinlan, Neil Patrick Harris (103 min) 22.25 Wariatka (Nuts) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Richard Dreyfuss, Maureen Stapleton, Karl Malden (109 min) 00.30 Wiadomości 00.35 1000 oczu dr Mabuse (Il Diabolico Dr. Mabuse/Die 1000 Augen des Dr. Mabuse) - film kryminalny, Niem./Włochy/Franc. 1960, reż. Fritz Lang, wyk. Peter van Eyck, Gert Fröbe, Dawn Addams, Wolfgang Preiss (98 min) 02.25 Wściekłe psy (Mean Dog Blues) - film przygodowy, USA 1978, reż. Mel Stuart, wyk. George Kennedy, Gregg Henry, Kay Lenz, Scatman Crothers (110 min) 04.20 Wiadomości left|thumb|70x70px 06.00 Instrumenty muzyczne i ich historia - film dokumentalny 06.30 Szpital portowy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1968 07.00 Reportaż w N3 (powt.) 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Zimowe przygody na Północy (powt.) 11.30 Hamburg Transit - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1970 12.00 Beckmann - talk show 13.00 Sprzedawczyni - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1977 13.45 Josef Viehhauser gotuje prominentom - program kulinarny 14.00 ReläXX - magazyn dla dzieci 14.20 Walter Mellon - serial animowany 14.40 Szóstka w niebezpieczeństwie - serial przygodowy, Finlandia 1998 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 O ludziach i zwierzętach - film dokumentalny 16.00 N3 od 4 - magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Service - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 My na Północy - program dokumentalny 17.55 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 N3 świat zwierząt: Raj jaguara - film dokumentalny 21.00 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 21.45 N3 świat - magazyn reporterów 22.15 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - serial kryminalny 23.05 Zawód: oprawca - film dokumentalny 23.50 Spojrzenia wstecz - program dokumentalny 00.05 Sklep muzyczny - magazyn 00.50 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 01.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 02.05 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.20 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 03.05 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 03.35 Magazyn północny - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 04.05 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 04.35 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 05.05 Telegra left|thumb|70x70px 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Hector Berlioz: Grande Messe des Morts op. 5 - koncert symfoniczny, Wiedeń 1987 11.50 W ciszy Boskiej - film dokumentalny 12.20 Prix de Lausanne - program muzyczny 14.10 My Fair Lady - film muzyczny, USA 1964, reż. George Cukor, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Rex Harrison, Stanley Holloway, Gladys Cooper (165 min) 16.55 Monte Verita - góra prawdy - film dokumentalny 17.40 Przeżyć w Belfaście - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Kino Kino extra - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 NetzNatur: Nasze najbliższe morze - reportaż 21.15 Kłusownictwo: z głodu i namiętności - film dokumentalny 22.35 Medea - melodramat, Włochy/Niemcy/Francja 1969, reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Maria Callas, Giuseppe Gentile, Margareth Clementi, Massimo Girotti (104 min) 00.20 Marność i wieczność Rzym Pasoliniego - film dokumentalny 00.50 Wycieczki po miastach: Rzym - film dokumentalny 01.05 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.10 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.40 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii (powt.) 02.35 Kino Kino extra (powt.) 03.20 Prix de Lausanne (powt.) left|thumb|70x70px 05.55 Skippy - serial animowany 06.20 Chibi Maruko Chan - serial animowany 06.45 Bob, duch z butelki - serial animowany 07.10 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 07.20 Małe potwory - serial animowany 07.30 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 08.10 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.20 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.25 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 08.35 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.45 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 09.00 Infomercials - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 Rebeka i chłopcy z sąsiedztwa - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1990 10.30 Blossom - serial komediowy, USA 1991/94 10.55 Disneyowscy śmiałkowie-piloci - film animowany, USA 11.55 Faeries - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 1999, reż. Gary Hurst (74 min) 13.20 Potwór przez pomyłkę - serial animowany 13.40 Chibi Maruko Chan - serial animowany 14.40 Norman Normal - serial animowany 15.40 Disneyowscy śmiałkowie-piloci - film animowany, USA (powt.) 16.35 Faeries - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 1999, reż. Gary Hurst (74 min) (powt.) 17.55 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.20 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Historia zakonnicy (A Nun's Story) - melodramat, USA 1959, reż. Fred Zinnemann, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Peter Finch, Mildred Dunnock, Dean Jagger (145 min) 23.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.55 Bob Morane - serial animowany 00.20 Roswell Conspiracies - serial animowany 00.50 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.50 Program nocny left|thumb|70x70px 06.00 Drogi miłości - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 06.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Singles 2000 - show rozrywkowy (powt.) 07.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Mieszkać i żyć: kulinaria, moda, hobby - magazyn poradnikowy 09.45 Na ostro! - show kulinarno-komediowy (powt.) 10.15 Jeopardy! - teleturniej (powt.) 10.45 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Singles 2000 - show rozrywkowy 11.55 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 12.35 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/88, wyk. Richard van Vleet, Ellen Dolan, Michael O'Leary, Mary Kay Adams 13.30 Drogi miłości - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 14.00 Tmini3 zaprasza na kreskówki: Mała księżniczka Sara, Foofur, Piłkarze, Żółwie Ninja, Czarodziej z Oz, Planeta dinozaurów - seriale animowane 16.00 Last Wish - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Patty Duke, Maureen Stapleton, Dwight Schultz, Marium Carvel (90 min) 17.00 Singles 2000 - show rozrywkowy 17.40 Na ostro! - show kulinarno-komediowy 18.10 Jeopardy! - teleturniej 18.40 Ruck Zuck - teleturniej 19.15 Wymarzona podróż: Tunezja - magazyn turystyczny 20.15 Dożywocie (Doing Life) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1986, reż. Gene Reynolds, wyk. Tony Danza, Jon De Vries, Alvin Epstein, Mitchell Jason (96 min) 22.10 Hoodlum - Gangster (Hoodlum) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Andy Garcia (125 min) 00.30 Singles 2000 - show rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.35 Dożywocie (Doing Life) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1986, reż. Gene Reynolds, wyk. Tony Danza, Jon De Vries, Alvin Epstein, Mitchell Jason (96 min) (powt.) 02.40 Hoodlum - Gangster (Hoodlum) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Andy Garcia (125 min) (powt.) 05.30 Czas na kino - magazyn filmowy left|thumb|70x70px 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 07.35 Les Nouveaux Exploits d'Arsene Lupin: Derriere le Miroir - film kryminalny, Francja 1995, reż. Alain Nahum, wyk. Francois Dunoyer, Michele Laroque, Paul Le Person, Patrice Kerbrat (95 min) 09.25 Les Nouveaux Exploits d'Arsene Lupin: Recontre avec le Dr. Freud - film kryminalny, Francja 1995, reż. Vittorio Barino, wyk. Francois Dunoyer, Eva Grimaldi, Ugo Pagliai, Paul Le Person (95 min) 11.15 Les Nouveaux Exploits d'Arsene Lupin: La Tabatiere de l'Empereur - film kryminalny, Francja 1995, reż. Alain Nahum, wyk. Francois Dunoyer, Paul Le Person, Franck Capillery, Edward Żentara, Henryk Bista (90 min) 12.55 Courtney szuka męża (Courting Courtney) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Tarantino, wyk. Dana Gould, Eliza Coyle, Taylor Negron, Sean Masterson (75 min) 14.25 Can't Be Heaven - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Richard Friedman, wyk. Bryan Burke, Diane Ladd, Ralph Macchio, Rachel Ticotin (90 min) 16.10 Butter - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Peter Gathings Bunche, wyk. Shemar Moore, Nia Lomg, Ernie Hudson, Tony Todd (95 min) 18.00 Wiadomości 18.20 Krew na kołysce (Blut an der Wiege) - thriller psychologiczny, Niemcy 1994, reż. Markus Fischer, wyk. Rita Lengyel, Natalia Wörner (92 min) 20.15 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.05 Gorączka w L.A. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/98 23.05 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 00.20 Wiadomości 00.30 Pretender - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 01.25 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 02.15 Gorączka w L.A. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/98 03.05 Magazyn reklamowy 03.20 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial SF. USA 1996/99 04.10 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 04.55 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej (powt.) 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych left|thumb|70x70px 06.00 Matematyka - program edukacyjny 06.30 Zawsze w środę - talk show 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Fast Track English - program edukacyjny 09.00 Dziennik gęsiej matki (1) - program edukacyjny 10.00 Opowieści o dzikich zwierzętach: Niemiecki szop pracz - serial dokumentalny 10.05 Dziennik gęsiej matki (2) - program edukacyjny 11.00 Anton Bruckner: Symfonia nr 8 c-mol - koncert 11.35 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 12.25 Ludzie i drogi: Trasa Magellana - film dokumentalny 13.50 (na żywo) Sport na Zachodzie - jeździectwo 14.40 Don Camillo - komedia, Włochy 1983, reż. Terence Hill, wyk. Terence Hill, Colin Blakely, Mimsy Farmer, Andy Luotto (118 min) 16.40 Helmut Lotti Out of Africa - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Śląsk - młodzi Niemcy w starych zamkach - film dokumentalny 18.25 Katedra w Akwizgranie - film dokumentalny 19.10 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Program lokalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 W drodze z Dieterem Kronzuckerem - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Książę ludu - William of Wales - film dokumentalny 21.45 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Hańba (Schande) - thriller, Niemcy 1999, reż. Claudia Prietzel, wyk. Stephanie Charlotta, Imogen Kogge, Hansa Czypionka, Oliver Stritzel (90 min) 23.30 Kultura nocą z Willemsen - program publicystyczny 00.30 Tanger - legenda miasta - film dokumentalny 02.10 Sen, czy co? - film dokumentalny 04.20 Niemieckie miasta i krajobrazy - program krajoznawczy 04.30 Śląsk - młodzi Niemcy w starych zamkach - film dokumentalny (powt.) 05.15 Książę ludu - William of Wales - film dokumentalny (powt.) left|thumb|70x70px 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno - magazyn poranny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Nasz nauczyciel doktor Specht - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1992 10.50 Big Sky - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1996 11.35 Na zdrowie! - magazyn medyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 12.45 Dziś odwiedzamy zmarłych - film dokumentalny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.30 Discovery - odkrywamy świat: Wiek transatlantyków - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj - program dokumentalny 18.05 Ukryte państwo Dalai Lamy - film dokumentalny 18.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Uwaga! Klasyka - program muzyczny 20.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Holokaust (3/6) - film dokumentalny 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Ostatnie supermocarstwo - reportaż 23.00 Stary - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1988 00.30 Wiadomości 00.45 Nocne studio - magazyn kulturalny 01.45 Wiadomości 02.00 Spór o trzeciej (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 02.55 Ukryte państwo Dalai Lamy - film dokumentalny (powt.) 03.35 Wiadomości 03.40 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.35 Straßenfeger 05.00 Halo Niemcy (powt.) left|thumb|70x70px 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Pop 2000 - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Interaktiv - gorąca linia Vivy: Limp Bizkit 17.00 Viva hity: Jennifer Lopez - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów, m.in.: Slim Shady 19.00 Schlegl, pana kolej! - talk show 20.00 World of Bits - magazyn aktualności ze świata muzyki, mody, kina i sportu 21.00 Planeta Viva: ATC - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 00.00 Ritmo - magazyn muzyki latynoamerykańskiej 01.00 Nocny ekspres left|thumb|70x70px 06.00 Dwójka 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Dwójka 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 Premium (powt.) 14.00 Dwójka 15.00 W stronę roocka 16.00 Dwójka (powt.) 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości: Lenny Kravitz - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Dwójka oraz Celuloid 20.00 W stronę rocka 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Premium i nowości 23.00 Nowości 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Premium (powt.) 04.00 Dwójka left|thumb|70x70px Skarżysko-Kamienna 08.00 Muzyczna Dami 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.45 Muzyczna Dami 11.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Sandy Johnson, wyk. Liam Cunningham, George Rossi (55 min) 12.00 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.40 Muzyczna Dami 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Rock'n rollowi grotołazi (2) - reportaż 14.00 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.00 Oto John Doe (Meet John Doe) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1941, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Gary Cooper, Barbara Stanwyck, Edward Arnold, Walter Brennan (120 min) 17.00 Muzyczna Dami 17.15 Bronią Lwowa polskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 17.50 Jesienna elegia - impresja filmowa 18.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 18.35 Gość dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wszystkich świętych - impresja filmowa 19.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 20.00 Skarżyski Kalejdoskop - program informacyjny 20.25 Zaduszki - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1961, reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Beata Tyszkiewicz (93 min) 22.05 Muzyczna Dami 22.15 Trudne rozmowy - magazyn 22.45 Muzyczna Dami 23.00 Zakończenie programu Radom 08.00 Gry interaktywne 10.00 Program muzyczny 10.15 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.45 Program muzyczny 11.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Druga B - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.25 Kwiaty, które mają duszę - reportaż 12.40 Program muzyczny 13.00 Mały lord - serial animowany 13.30 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 14.00 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 14.25 Studio Infor 15.00 Oto John Doe (Meet John Doe) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1941, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Gary Cooper, Barbara Stanwyck, Edward Arnold, Walter Brennan (120 min) 17.00 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 17.20 Teledziennik 17.50 Konkurs Crime Stoppers 18.05 Mały lord - serial animowany 18.35 Gość dnia - program publicystyczny 18.45 Światełko nadziei 19.00 Wszystkich Świętych - impresja filmowa 19.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1989 20.00 Teledziennik 20.25 Zaduszki - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1961, reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Beata Tyszkiewicz (93 min) 22.05 Muzyczna Dami - program muzyczny 22.30 Teledziennik 23.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x70px 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Nocne stworzenia 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Słonie 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje. Ciekawostki ze świata zwierząt 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Wielka Wyspa Piaszczysta 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Kenia 10.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 10.30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Kaczka powinna uważać 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Czyj to pies? 12.00 Leśne tygrysy (Część 2) 13.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 13.30 Opowieści z zoo: Londyńskie zoo 14.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Jadowite pająki 14.30 Weterynarz 15.00 Małpi świat 15.30 Akwanauci 16.00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Wyżły weimarskie 16.30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Pudle 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Waran 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Park Narodowy North Cascades 19.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 20.00 Niezwykłe podróże: Jaskółka 20.30 Niezwykłe podróże: Karibu 21.00 Akwanauci 21.30 Akwanauci 22.00 Ostatnie raje na Ziemi: Gir 22.30 Najszybszy czworonożny łowca 23.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.00 Goryle 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 08.00 Do góry nogami 09.00 Transformacja 10.00 Czy komar to wampir? 11.00 Nocne podchody 11.30 Czarna wdowa 12.00 Porwani przez UFO 13.00 Antarctica.Org 14.00 Do góry nogami 15.00 Transformacja 16.00 Czy komar to wampir? 17.00 Nocne podchody 17.30 Czarna wdowa 18.00 Porwani przez UFO 19.00 Afrykański nosorożec 20.00 Psie profesje: Willie - ratownik (4) 20.30 Australijskie torbacze (4) 21.00 Niebezpieczna strefa: Bez granic: Stawka ważniejsza niż życie (3) 22.00 Niebezpieczna strefa: Cyklon 23.00 Zagadkowa bestia 00.00 Władcy pustyni 01.00 Psie profesje: Willie - ratownik (4) 01.30 Australijskie torbacze (4) 02.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Magellan - magazyn 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Quai nr 1 - film kryminalny, Francja 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Czas obecny - magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Quai nr 1 - film kryminalny, Francja 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 16.30 Jedźmy zobaczyć - magazyn podróżniczy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Quai nr 1 - film kryminalny, Francja 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Magazyn 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Louise et les marches (1/2) - film fabularny, Francja 22.45 Paryż według mnie - magazyn 23.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Louise et les marches (1/2) - film fabularny, Francja 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Fax culture - magazyn kulturalny 04.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 06.20 Hutch Miodowe Serce - serial animowany, 1994 06.45 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 07.05 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 07.30 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 07.50 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 08.15 Przygody Kuby Guzika - film animowany, Francja/Niemcy 08.35 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 09.00 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 09.20 Spiderman - serial animowany 09.45 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 10.05 Walter Melon - serial animowany, Francja 10.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.50 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 11.15 Kot Ik! - serial animowany 11.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 12.00 Hutch Miodowe Serce - serial animowany, 1994 12.20 Patrol Jin Jina - serial animowany 12.45 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 13.05 Liceum na morzu - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 13.30 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 13.50 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 14.15 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eugene Lipinski, Deborah Scorsone, Christopher Tuah, Lynne Cormack 14.35 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 15.00 Spiderman - serial animowany 15.20 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 15.45 Kot Ik! - serial animowany 16.05 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 16.30 Przygody Kuby Guzika - film animowany, Francja/Niemcy 16.50 Masked Rider - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Winkless, wyk. T.J. Roberts, David Stenstrom, Candace Camille Bender, Rheannon Slover 17.15 Walter Melon - serial animowany, Francja 17.35 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany 18.00 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 18.20 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 18.45 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Spiderman - serial animowany 19.30 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 19.50 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany, USA 20.00 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 20.25 Liceum na morzu - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 20.45 Walter Melon - serial animowany, Francja 21.05 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 21.30 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eugene Lipinski, Deborah Scorsone, Christopher Tuah, Lynne Cormack 21.50 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji - serial animowany 22.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 14.00 Rosy Huragan (Rosy la bourrasque) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy/Włochy/Francja 1980, reż. Mario Monicelli, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Faith Minton, Roland Bock, Giancarlo Tedeschi (118 min) 16.00 Oberża na pustkowiu (Jamaica Inn) - thriller, W. Bryt.1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Maureen O'Hara, Leslie Banks, Robert Newton (98 min) 18.00 Zabijaj mnie, zabijaj... (Matame mucho) - komedia, Hiszpania 1998, reż. Jose Angel Bohollo, wyk. Santiago Ramos, Rosa Ma Sarda, Nancho Novo, Chus Lampreave (120 min) 20.00 Wyliczanka (Ole dole doff) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1968, reż. Jan Troell, wyk. Per Oscarsson, Kerstin Tidelius, Ann-Marie Gyllenspetz, Harriet Forssell (110 min) 22.00 Mały chłopiec (Le petit garcon) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Pierre Granier-Deferre, wyk. Stanislas Crevillen, Jacques Weber, Brigitte Roüan, Ludmila Mikael (100 min) 00.00 Widmo śmierci (Un delitto poco comune/Off Balance) - thriller, Włochy/W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Michael York, Donald Pleasence, Edwige Fenech, Mapi Galan (90 min) thumb|left 07.00 Non Stop Video Hits 13.00 So 80's 14.00 Non Stop Video Hits 18.00 So 80's 19.00 Ten of the Best: Weather Girls 20.00 Solid Gold Hits 21.00 Millennium Classic Years - 1993 22.00 It's the Weekend 23.00 Behind the Music - The Monkees 00.00 Storytellers: the Bee Gees 01.00 Rhythm and Clues 02.00 VH-1 Flipside 03.00 Non Stop Video Hits thumb|left 07.30 Piłka nożna: liga polska 09.15 Piłka nożna: liga polska 11.00 Wymarzony świat - film dokumentalny 12.00 Fantometka - serial animowany 12.25 Jak poślubić milionera (How to Marry a Millionair) - komedia, USA 1953, reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Betty Grable, Lauren Bacall, William Powell (92 min) 14.00 Mój idol (Finding Graceland) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Winkler, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Johnathon Schaech, Bridget Fonda, Gretchen Mol (93 min) 15.35 Doktor Dolittle (Doctor Dolittle) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Ossie Davis, Oliver Platt, Kirsten Wilson (80 min) 17.00 Trzy kobiety (Three Women) - film obyczajowy, USA 1977, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Sissy Spacek, Shelley Duvall, Janice Rule, Ruth Nelson (118 min) 19.00 Wymarzony świat - film dokumentalny 20.00 Zdjęcia próbne - film obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Agnieszka Holland/Paweł Kędzierski/ Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Daria Trafankowska, Andrzej Pieczyński, Urszula Modrzyńska, Mirosława Marcheluk (100 min) 21.45 Piłka nożna: liga polska 23.30 Piłka nożna: liga polska 01.15 Ulice strachu - horror (95 min) thumb|leftthumb|left 06.00 Dokoła Świata z Willim Fogiem - serial dla dzieci 06.25 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 06.35 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - serial animowany 07.00 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem - serial animowany, Polska 1990 07.10 Sandokan - serial animowany, Hiszpania 07.35 Baśnie i Waśnie - serial animowany 07.45 Alfabet zwierząt (26): Kameleon - serial przyrodniczy 07.50 Moje muzykowanie - serial dokumentalny 08.05 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 08.15 Rocky i ptaki dodo - serial animowany 08.40 Polska animacja 08.50 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, reż. Julie Money, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (25 min) 09.15 Dokoła Świata z Willim Fogiem - serial dla dzieci 09.40 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 09.50 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - serial animowany 10.15 Bambetlusie - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1995 10.20 Na tropie - serial animowany, Polska 10.30 Animowana klasyka: Chłopiec z dżungli - film animowany 11.15 Sandokan - serial animowany, Hiszpania 11.40 Polska animacja 11.50 Alfabet zwierząt (22): Hipopotam - serial przyrodniczy 11.55 Moje muzykowanie - serial dokumentalny 12.10 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 12.20 Rocky i ptaki dodo - serial animowany 12.45 Nasz Dziadzio - serial animowany, Polska 1967 12.55 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, reż. Julie Money, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (25 min) 13.20 Dokoła Świata z Willim Fogiem - serial dla dzieci 13.45 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 13.55 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - serial animowany 14.20 Bambetlusie - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1995 14.25 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem - serial animowany, Polska 1990 14.35 Sandokan - serial animowany, Hiszpania 15.00 Baśnie i Waśnie - serial animowany 15.10 Alfabet zwierząt (23): Kaczka - serial przyrodniczy 15.15 Moje muzykowanie - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 15.40 Rocky i ptaki dodo - serial animowany 16.05 Nasz Dziadzio - serial animowany, Polska 1967 16.15 Przygody kangurzycy Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, reż. Julie Money, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (25 min) 16.40 Dokoła Świata z Willim Fogiem - serial dla dzieci 17.05 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 17.15 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - serial animowany 17.40 Bambetlusie - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1995 17.45 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem - serial animowany, Polska 1990 17.55 Sandokan - serial animowany, Hiszpania 18.20 Baśnie i Waśnie - serial animowany 18.30 Alfabet zwierząt (27): Karlik malutki - serial przyrodniczy 18.35 Moje muzykowanie - serial dokumentalny 18.50 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany, Polska 19.00 Rocky i ptaki dodo - serial animowany 19.25 Polska animacja 19.35 Przygody psa Cywila (1/7): Trudne dzieciństwo - serial przygodowy, Polska 1970, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Krzysztof Litwin, Wojciech Pokora, Henryk Bąk, Wacław Kowalski (29 min) 20.00 GAME ONE - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Game Play 4 Sypro 3/ Jungle Book/ Spider - Man/ Chase The Express/ Shogun Total War 20.30 Sound Test - Crazy B, Pone et Mousse - T/ Cypress Hill/ Blake Baxter 21.00 Game Play 2: Casper, La Famille Pierrafeu International Karate/ Nightmare Creature 2/ X - Men Mutant Academy/ Strider 1& 2 21.30 Focus - Stupid Invaders 22.00 Game Play 1: Cross Fire/ Moto Racer World Tour/ Star Trek Elite Force/ Mr. Diller 22.30 Cinematek: Psycho Beach Party i inne zapowiedzi 23.00 Game Play 3: Shin - Sangoku Muso/ Techu 2/ Sega Extrems Sports 23.30 2000 One - kolekcja Presence du Futur 00.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.00 Piotr Czajkowski: Jezioro łabędzie 06.20 Josquin Desprez - koncert '97 07.30 Agenda 08.00 Jonathana Millera prace operowe (1): The Ensemble 08.45 Francis Poulenc i Jean Conteau: La dame de Monte-Carlo 09.00 Muzzik i wy! 09.30 Taniec hip-hop 11.00 Agenda 11.20 Giacomo Meyerbeer: Hugenoci 14.45 Agenda 15.10 Muzyka bez granic - przedstawia Alex Taylor 16.50 Sergiej Rachmaninow: Koncert nr 1 na fortepian i orkiestrę 17.25 Sergiej Rachmaninow: Koncert nr 2 na fortepian i orkiestrę 18.05 Sergiej Rachmaninow: Koncert nr 3 na fortepian i orkiestrę 19.00 Tutejszy taniec 19.35 Agenda 19.50 Jan Sebastian Bach: Koncert Brandenburski nr 2 z udziałem Jean-Pierre Rampala 20.05 Jan Sebastian Bach: Koncert Brandenburski nr 4 z udziałem Jean-Pierre Rampala 20.25 Jan Sebastian Bach: Koncert Brandenburski nr 5 z udziałem Jean-Pierre Rampala 20.50 Jan Stamitz: Koncert na flet i orkiestrę z udziałem Jean-Pierre Rampala 21.00 Ludowe opowieści - Duński Królewski Balet 22.50 Jazz autour de mes nuits 23.30 Billie Holiday: The Long Night of Lady Day 00.30 Ohad Talmor Septet - koncert 01.30 Sonny Rollins: Saxophone Colossus '86 02.30 Dizzy Gillespie - Montreal '81 03.30 Joe Lovano - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Jazz w Montrealu '95 04.30 Hallelujah (2): Gość specjalny - Dutch Robinson thumb|left 06.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Nina Ricci 08.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Alexandre Herchovitch 10.45 Happy Birthday 11.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Yoichi Nagasawa 2 14.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Zang Toi 15.00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Xuly Bët 15.30 Hiszpańskie Okno 16.00 Bielizna dla kobiet 16.45 Happy Birthday 17.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Andr Walker 18.00 Amerykańskie Okno 18.30 Hinduskie Okno 19.30 Niemieckie Okno 20.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Sully Bonnelly 21.00 Izraelskie Okno 21.10 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Erotokritos 22.00 Polskie Okno 22.30 Hiszpańskie Okno 23.00 Włoskie Okno 23.10 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Liz Collins 23.30 Południowoamerykańskie Okno 00.00 Portugalskie Okno 02.00 Pret a porter jesień/zima 00/01, Liberty thumb|left 09.00 Magazyn Discover: Tajemnicza wyspa 10.00 Problemy przyszłości: Komputery 10.30 Poza rok 2000 11.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Napęd na cztery koła 12.00 Nowe odkrycia: Odkrywanie prehistorii 13.00 Ultranauka: Najeźdźcy 13.30 Następny krok 14.00 Jurassica: Dolina brzydactw 14.30 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15.00 Magazyn Discover: Tajemnicza wyspa 16.00 Problemy przyszłości: Komputery 16.30 Poza rok 2000 17.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Napęd na cztery koła 18.00 Nowe odkrycia: Odkrywanie prehistorii 19.00 Ultranauka: Najeźdźcy 19.30 Następny krok 20.00 Jurassica: Dolina brzydactw 20.30 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21.00 Magazyn Discover: Tajemnicza wyspa 22.00 Problemy przyszłości: Komputery 22.30 Poza rok 2000 23.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Napęd na cztery koła 00.00 Nowe odkrycia: Odkrywanie prehistorii 01.00 Ultranauka: Najeźdźcy 01.30 Następny krok 02.00 Jurassica: Dolina brzydactw 02.30 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.25 Tajemnicza góra 09.55 Wyprawy w czasie: Sunderland 10.50 Odkrywanie historii: Oko na świat: Kamera w rozrywce 11.45 Oblicza natury: Everglades - morze traw 12.40 Walcząc z przeciążeniem 13.30 Tajemnice historii: Przełamując barierę dźwięku 14.25 Gangsterzy: Przemyt alkoholu 15.15 Czołgi!: Upadek Francji 16.10 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 16.35 Ciekawostki Discovery 17.05 Odkrywanie historii: Legendy historii: Skradziony skarb cara 18.00 Oblicza natury: Niedźwiedzie polarne 19.00 Poza rok 2000 19.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 Od podszewki: Listy z celi śmierci 21.00 Superkonstrukcje: Lotnisko międzynarodowe Kansai 22.00 Gangsterzy: Mafia 23.00 Strefa mocy: Wielcy wodzowie: Żukow 00.00 Wyprawy w czasie: Zaginiona willa 01.00 Tajemnicza góra 01.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 Detektywi sądowi: Życie w ciągłym strachu 03.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.40 Cartoon Network - program dla dzieci 07.50 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 08.00 Oggy And the Cockroaches - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Zorro - serial przygodowy, USA 09.00 Happy Days - serial komediowy, USA 09.30 Jenny Jones - talk show 10.20 Sally - talk show 12.20 Hunter - serial przygodowy, USA 13.15 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Moesha - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.40 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 15.10 Change of Heart - serial, USA 1999 15.40 Sally - talk show 16.35 Jenny Jones - talk show 17.30 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 18.30 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1994 19.30 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Frasier - serial komediowy, USA 1998 20.30 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 2000 21.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 2000 21.30 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1999 22.00 Mĺndagsklubben 23.00 Big Brather - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 2000 00.00 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Spin City - serial komediowy, USA 1999 01.55 To (Stephen King's 'It'/It) (1) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Tommy Lee Wallace, wyk. Tim Curry, Tim Reid, John Ritter, Richard Thomas (91 min) 03.30 Lightning Force - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1992 thumb|left 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.30 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 11.30 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.00 Le 13' Music: Paleo 2 - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.20 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 13.30 L'Integrale: U2 - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Le Hit: Fabien Barthez - magazyn 16.30 B'n'G (Boys and Girls) 17.00 Clipline 17.30 Free Top MCM - magazyn belgijski 18.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Le 13' Music: Paleo 2 - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM and Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.25 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 19.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.55 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Le Mag: Gabrielle - magazyn muzyczny 21.30 Ritmo Latino 22.00 Fuzja - magazyn belgijski 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Metal 00.30 World Access 01.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski thumb|left 09.00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Wojna o Czaszkę 10.00 Skullduggery: Morderstwo W Kennewick 11.00 Zaginione światy: Abel - w poszukiwaniu początków człowieka 12.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (1) 13.00 CIA, tajemniczy wojownicy Ameryki: Wiatr w plecy 14.00 Podróżnicy w czasie: Piraci wojny secesyjnej 14.30 Pierwsze loty: Latające fortece 15.00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Wojna o Czaszkę 16.00 Skullduggery: Morderstwo w Kennewick 17.00 Zaginione światy: Abel - w poszukiwaniu początków człowieka 18.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (1) 19.00 CIA, tajemniczy wojownicy Ameryki: Wiatr w plecy 20.00 Podróżnicy w czasie: Piraci wojny secesyjnej 20.30 Pierwsze loty: Latające fortece 21.00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych światów: Wojna o Czaszkę 22.00 Skullduggery: Morderstwo w Kennewick 23.00 Zaginione światy: Abel - w poszukiwaniu początków człowieka 00.00 Pola bitew: Bitwa o Rosję (1) 01.00 CIA, tajemniczy wojownicy Ameryki: Wiatr w plecy 02.00 Podróżnicy w czasie: Piraci wojny secesyjnej 02.30 Pierwsze loty: Latające fortece 03.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 12.00 Na bis: Puchar Saporty w koszykówce mężczyzn - mecz WTK Anwil Włocławek - Telindus Antwerpia (powt.) 14.00 Gole - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 15.00 Sport o trzeciej: III runda Pucharu Anglii - mecz West Ham United - Blackburn Rovers (powt.) 17.00 Rajd z Hołkiem - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 18.00 Wydarzenie dnia: Otwarcie sezonu NBA Mecz otwierający w Wizji Sport nowy sezon NBA - najlepszej koszykarskiej ligi świata 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 20.30 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: III runda Pucharu Ligi Angielskiej - mecz Liverpool - Chelsea Londyn 22.45 Piłka nożna: II runda Pucharu Niemiec - mecz FC Magdeburg - Bayern Monachium thumb|left 06.00 Global Market Watch - magazyn gospodarczy 06.30 Europe Today - magazyn aktualności 08.00 CNBC Europe Squawk Box - magazyn 10.00 Executive Lifestyles 10.30 V.I.P. 11.00 Time & Again - magazyn dokumentalny 12.00 QVC - magazyn reklamowy 15.00 NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy 20.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 20.45 Late Night with Conan O'Brien - program rozrywkowy 21.30 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Late Night with Conan O'Brien (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Heartbeat - program rozrywkowy 00.00 NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 05.00 US Market Wrap - magazyn gospodarczy thumb|left 05.30 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 06.30 Telematin - magazyn poranny 08.35 Amoureusement votre - serial, USA 09.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 La planete de Donkey Kong 10.50 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 10.55 Flash info - magazyn informacyjny 11.00 Motus - teleturniej 11.40 Les Z'amours - teleturniej 12.20 Piramida - teleturniej 12.55 Prognoza pogody 13.00 Journal - wiadomości 13.50 Derrick - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 14.45 Der Alte - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 15.50 La chance aux chansons - program rozrywkowy 17.05 Cap des pins - serial fabularny 17.35 Un livre, des livres - magazyn literacki 17.40 Opłucz swoją wannę - magazyn 18.15 The Naked Truth - serial komediowy, USA 1995-98 18.40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1994 19.15 Qui est qui? - teleturniej 19.55 Chłopak, dziewczyna - serial fabularny 20.00 Journal - wiadomości 20.40 Prognoza pogody 20.45 Losowanie totolotka 20.55 Les enfants du jour - film telewizyjny, Francja, reż. Harry Cleven, wyk. Clementine Celarie, Matthieu Boujenah, Dominique Baeyens, Didier de Neck (85 min) 22.30 O tym się mówi - program publicystyczny 00.40 Journal de la nuit - wiadomości 01.00 Prognoza pogody 01.05 Open de Paris - tenis 02.35 Mezzo l'info 02.50 Protestanci - program religijny 03.20 Źródło życia - program religijny 04.05 24 heures d'info - program informacyjny 04.20 Prognoza pogody 04.25 Za morzem - magazyn morski thumb|left 06.00 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 06.30 E! News - magazyn kulturalny 07.00 Focus: Celebrity Homes - reportaż 08.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 08.30 Fashion Emergency - magazyn mody 09.00 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - program rozrywkowy 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: F.Scott Fitzgerald - program dokumentalny 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Kennedys - program dokumentalny 11.00 Bez montażu: Kayah - wywiady z gwiazdami 11.30 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 12.30 E! News - magazyn kulturalny 13.00 Focus: Celebrity Homes - reportaż 14.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 14.30 Fashion Emergency - magazyn mody 15.00 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: F.Scott Fitzgerald - program dokumentalny 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Kennedys - program dokumentalny 17.00 Bez montażu: Kayah - wywiady z gwiazdami 17.30 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 18.30 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Focus: Inside the Gucci Empire - reportaż 20.00 Zbliżenia: Sarah Brightman - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Fashion Emergency - magazyn mody 21.00 E! News - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Marilyn Monroe - program dokumentalny 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Kennedys - program dokumentalny 23.00 Bez montażu: Anna Maria Jopek - wywiady z gwiazdami 23.30 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych 00.00 Dla każdego - magazyn rozmaitości 00.30 Za kulisami: Nurse Betty - magazyn kulturalny 01.00 Focus: Inside the Gucci Empire - reportaż 02.00 Zbliżenia: Sarah Brightman - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Fashion Emergency - magazyn mody 03.00 E! News - magazyn kulturalny 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Marilyn Monroe - program dokumentalny 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: The Kennedys - program dokumentalny 05.00 Bez montażu: Anna Maria Jopek - wywiady z gwiazdami 05.30 Wkrótce premiera: Co kryje prawda - zapowiedzi premier kinowych thumb|left 05.00 Start frei - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 11.00 Start frei - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Tagaktiv: muzyka, trasy koncertowe, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 onyx.tv - music generation - magazyn 20.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 20.15 onyx.tv - movie generation - magazyn 22.15 Jazz ONYX - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 23.15 Nachtaktiv - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny thumb|left 06.15 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 06.30 Anschi i Karl-Heinz - magazyn religijny dla dzieci 06.45 Songs alive! - program edukacyjny 06.55 Podróże - magazyn turystyczny 07.00 Najsłynniejsze bajki - program dla dzieci 07.30 Alpha-Forum - program edukacyjny 08.15 Grabarze w Górnej Bawarii - film dokumentalny 09.00 Alpha-Forum - program edukacyjny 09.45 Cmentarze - pomniki kultury - film dokumentalny 10.30 Biblioteka historii przedmiotów - program edukacyjny 11.00 Anschi i Karl-Heinz - magazyn religijny dla dzieci 11.15 Śpiewa Chór BR 11.45 Mój ulubiony fragment literatury - czyta Christian Wolf - magazyn literacki 12.00 Wszystkich Świętych w Warszawie - reportaż 12.30 Imogen Stuart, niemiecka rzeźbiarka w Irlandii - film dokumentalny 13.15 Miłość, nienawiśći namiętność: Katherine Mansfield i John Middleton Murry - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Wszystkich Świętych - program publicystyczny 14.45 Mała historia filozoficznego myślenia - program edukacyjny 15.45 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - program krajoznawczy 15.50 Sztuka i nie sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 16.20 Muzeum regionalne - serial dokumentalny 16.35 Między Spessart i Karwendel - magazyn regionalny 17.15 Muzyka ludowa z Górnej Bawarii - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Zwyczaje pogrzebowe w Lesie Bawarskim - film dokumentalny 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa: Nowe światy - serial dokumentalny 19.45 Tagesschau z 1 listopada 1975 - program dokumentalny 20.00 Kalendarzz bawarski: Wszystkich Świętych - film dokumentalny 20.15 Alpha-Centauri - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.30 Grecki Antyk: Sokrates live - serial dokumentalny 21.15 Skarby chrześcijaństwa: Obrazy i symbole - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Andreas Schiff gra muzykę J.S. Bacha - koncert 22.50 100 niemieckich lat: Niemcy i telewizja - serial dokumentalny 23.20 Czarna Afryka: Policja drogowa w Nigerii - serial dokumentalny 00.00 1000 arcydzieł: Yves Tanguy - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Tele-Gym - program sportowy (powt.) 00.25 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny thumb|left 08.00 Wśród nocnej ciszy - film kryminalny, Polska 1978, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Mirosław Konarowski, Henryk Bista (117 min) 10.00 Magazyn filmowy: Dzień niepodległości 10.25 Podróż do Bountiful (The Trip to Bountiful) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Peter Masterton, wyk. Geraldine Page, John Heard, Carlin Glynn, Rebecca de Mornay (107 min) 12.15 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Antybohaterowie - film dokumentalny 13.05 Żegnaj Bonaparte (Adieu Bonaparte) - film historyczny, Francja/Egipt 1984, reż. Youssef Chahine, wyk. Michel Piccoli, Mohsen Mohi-elDin, Patrice Chereau, Claude Cernay (115 min) 15.00 Ta jedna chwila - film krótkometrażowy 15.10 Ostatni wywiad Marilyn Monroe (Marilyn Monroe: The Last Interview) - film dokumentalny, USA 1992 (27 min) 15.40 Cienista dolina (Shadowlands) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./USA 1993, reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Debra Winger, Edward Hardwick, Joseph Hazello (126 min) 17.50 Dokument: Magia kina: Filmy o duchach - film dokumentalny 18.15 Carmen - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1983, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Laura del Sol, Paco de Lucia, Christina Hoyos (97 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią 20.30 MOCNE ALE!: Australia - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia/Francja/Szwajcaria 1989, reż. Jean-Jacques Andrien, wyk. Fanny Ardant, Jeremy Irons, Tcheky Karyo, Agnes Soral (119 min) 22.35 Prawdziwe wyznania (True Confessions) - film kryminalny, USA 1981, reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Robert De Niro, Robert Duvall, Charles Durning, Burgess Meredith (104 min) 00.20 Powrót do domu (Coming Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Jane Fonda, Jon Voight, Bruce Dern, Robert Carradine (122 min) 02.25 Podróż Alberta (Alberto Express) - komedia, Francja 1990, reż. Arthur Joffe, wyk. Sergio Castellito, Nino Manfredi, Marie Trintignant, Jeanne Moreau (89 min) 03.55 Nocny lot 767 (Midnight Flight) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burk, Leslie Malton, Stephen McHattie (97 min) 05.35 Dokument: Magia kina (20): Sztormy - film dokumentalny thumb|left 06.00 Życie w ogrodach Allaha - film dokumentalny 06.50 Biblioteka historii przedmiotów - program edukacyjny 07.20 Alpy - film dokumentalny 07.50 Tele-Gym: gimnastyka poranna - program sportowy 08.05 Boulevard Bio - talk show (powt.) 09.05 Na życzenie: Rocco Granata - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Landri Di Saponette - komedia, Włochy 1988, reż. Maurizio Nichetti, wyk. Maurizio Nichetti, Caterina Sylos Labini, Renato Scarpa, Heidi Komarek (80 min) 11.20 Mauthausen Memorial 2000 - koncert z okazji 55-lecia oswobodzenia obozu 12.30 Trzeba wierzyć w siebie. Klaus Kreuzeder, muzyk - film dokumentalny 13.30 Niebo pełne ryb - film dokumentalny 14.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości 14.03 Yo! Yo! Kids - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Gaduły z Michaelem - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kawa czy herbata - magazyn 16.00 Aktuell - wiadomości 16.05 Kawa czy herbata - magazyn 17.00 Tagesschau o piątej - wiadomości 17.15 Kotwica w wieczności - 1000 lat katedry w Moguncji - film dokumentalny 18.00 Aktuell - wiadomości 18.05 Program lokalny 19.45 Aktuell - wiadomości 20.00 Tagesschau - wiadomości (ARD) 20.15 Temat wieczoru - Przed śmiercią: Nana - film dokumentalny 21.55 Aktuell - wiadomości 22.00 Podróże w zaświaty - film dokumentalny 22.45 Dyskusja: Życie przed śmiercią - film dokumentalny 23.45 Teleglobus - magazyn turystyczny 00.15 Skarby świata: Mamphis - film dokumentalny 00.30 Nieśmiertelna śmierć - film dokumentalny 01.00 Międzynarodowy konkurs sztuki medialnej 2000 - reportaż 01.45 Program lokalny 04.00 Na życzenie - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.00 Ludzie i drogi - serial dokumentalny (powt.) thumb|left 07.00 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (6) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 07.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość (8) - program dokumentalny 08.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (103) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 08.30 Inny świat (Another World) (43) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (45 min) 09.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala (The General) (43) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (25 min) 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować (32) - magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.45 Metamorfoza (57) - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Ellen (43) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Robby Benson, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 13.00 Cosby (19) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Jerry Springer: Mój były mąż nie chce się odczepić - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 14.45 eXsektor: Daria (13) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka (Saved by the Bell) (43) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt., wyk. Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Dustin Diamond, Elizabeth Berkley, Lark Voorhies (30 min) 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu (43) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Gary Shimokawa, wyk. Jason Hayes, Trevor Merszei, Ed Blatchford, Gina May (30 min) 16.15 eXsektor: St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (20) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (45 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (23) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Świeża dostawa: Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Wojny robotów (13) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Star Trek (10) - serial SF, USA, reż. Joe Sargent, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji (43) - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Dilbert (13) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 21.00 Skazane (Bad Girls) (9) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1999, wyk. Lara Cazalet, Gideon Turner, Joanne Frogatt, Jack Ellis (60 min) 22.00 Strefa komedii: Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 22.30 Strefa komedii: Para nie do pary (Will and Grace) (12): Gosposia - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes 23.00 Życie po życiu (Life after Death) (9) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 (30 min) 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury: Nie byłem ci wierny - talk show 00.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 00.45 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (12) - serial animowany, USA 1998 (30 min) 01.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (24) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.45 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (22) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 02.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) (4) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. (30 min) 02.45 Adresat nieznany (Dead Letter Office) - komedia, Australia 1998, reż. John Ruane, wyk. Miranda Otto, George DelHoyo, Nicholas Bell, Georgina Naidu (90 min) thumb|left 09.00 Podróże na chybił trafił 09.30 Strefa zagrożenia: Wraki samolotów i prace na wysokościach 10.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 11.00 Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 11.30 Podróże Nicka: Goryle 12.00 Śladami doktora Livingstona 13.00 Samotna planeta: Izrael i pustynia Negew 14.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 14.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 15.00 Podróże na chybił trafił 15.30 Strefa zagrożenia: Wraki samolotów i prace na wysokościach 16.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 17.00 Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 17.30 Podróże Nicka: Goryle 18.00 Śladami doktora Livingstona 19.00 Samotna planeta: Izrael i pustynia Negew 20.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 20.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 21.00 Podróże na chybił trafił 21.30 Strefa zagrożenia: Wraki samolotów i prace na wysokościach 22.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 23.00 Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 23.30 Podróże Nicka: Goryle 00.00 Śladami doktora Livingstona 01.00 Samotna planeta: Izrael i pustynia Negew 02.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 02.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 03.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 13.00 Taniec bogów 13.30 Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Essex 14.00 (A) W podróży...: Dubaj i Puerto Vallarta 14.30 Planeta wakacje: Guernsey 15.00 Wielka wyprawa: Leh, Sri Lanka i Ooty 15.30 Ponad chmurami: Włóczęga po USA 16.00 Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata: Kanada - Góry Skaliste 17.00 Grubas w Kent: Ogród Anglii 17.30 Eskapady: Bangkok, Floryda, Kent i Wzgórza Quantock 18.00 W drodze: Nowa Zelandia - Wyspa Północna 18.30 Podróż z przygodami: Szlakiem portugalskich ``pousadas 19.00 Smaki Francji: Perouges 19.30 Planeta wakacje: Guernsey 20.00 W Portugalii: Wybrzeże Beira 20.30 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: RPA - Rezerwat Makalali 21.00 (A) W podróży...: Kreta i Nowy Jork 21.30 Planeta Dominiki: Chile 22.00 Świat Graingera: Arktyczna Kraina Czarów 23.00 Morska podróż III: Czasy się zmieniają 23.30 Śródziemnomorska eskapada: Najciekawsze miejsca 00.00 Bez nadbagażu: Amsterdam 00.30 (A) W podróży...: Kreta i Nowy Jork 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 World Business This Morning 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Business This Morning 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Business This Morning 09.00 CNN This Morning 09.30 World Sport 10.00 Larry King 11.00 World News 11.30 Biz Asia 12.00 World News 12.30 World Sport 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 World Beat 14.00 World News 14.30 World Report 15.00 Business Unusual 15.30 Showbiz Today 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 American Edition 18.00 Larry King 19.00 World News 20.30 World Business Today 21.00 World News 21.30 Q & A With Riz Khan 22.00 World News Europe 22.30 Insight 23.00 World Business Today 23.30 World Sport 00.00 CNN WorldView 00.30 Moneyline Newshour 01.30 Asian Edition 01.45 Asia Business Morning 02.00 CNN This Morning Asia 02.30 Showbiz Today 03.00 Larry King Live 04.00 World News 04.30 CNN Newsroom 05.00 World News 05.30 American Edition thumb|left 04.00 Chrzęst - program edukacyjny 04.30 Świat smoka - program edukacyjny 05.00 Ucząc się języków - język niemiecki 05.30 Patrząc przez naukę - program edukacyjny 05.50 Program małego biznesu - magazyn 06.30 Teen English Zone - język angielski 07.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 07.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 08.05 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 08.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 09.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 09.25 Prawdziwe pokoje - magazyn stylistyczny 09.55 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 11.00 Wielkie polowanie na antyki - magazyn kolekcjonerski 11.30 Monty Roberts - ujeżdżacz koni - film dokumentalny 12.30 Morska Odyseja Ricka Stein'a - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Do gotowania... start - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Klasyczny East End - serial fabularny 15.00 Zmień to - magazyn stylistyczny 15.25 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Noddy - program dla dzieci 16.30 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.50 Spryciarz na drodze - program dla dzieci 17.05 Niebieski Piotruś - program dla dzieci 17.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program, muzyczny 18.00 Jak latają wrony - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19.00 East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Wielka podróż - serial przygodowy 20.00 Imperium Brytów - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Oddbods - serial komediowy 20.50 Jak być małym S*d 21.00 Nadzieja i chwała - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Brawa dla Julian Clary - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 23.00 Parkinson - wywiady 00.00 Maisie Raine - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Ucząc się historii: Obiecany ląd - program edukacyjny 02.00 Biały żar - program edukacyjny 03.00 Psychologia kliniczna - program edukacyjny 03.30 Sekret sukcesów sportowych - program edukacyjny thumb|left 04.30 Destinations - Kanada (2) 05.00 Ogrody (4) 06.00 Moja Afryka - Sharawi 06.30 Atlas - Quebec 07.30 Mistral: Ziemia Baffina 08.00 Marcopolo Express - Norwegia (1) 08.30 Bazylikata (1) - reportaż 09.00 Landscape - Chorwacja (1) 09.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Boston (1) 10.00 Rzym 2000: Fontanny 10.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 11.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Bristol i Bath 12.00 Europolis - Lizbona (3) 12.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 13.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 14.00 Za morzem 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 21 15.00 Sail Away: Nowa Zelandia, Kalifornia 15.30 Atlas - Tahiti 16.30 Rejs - Karaiby (1) 17.00 Marcopolo Express - Norwegia (2) 17.30 Polska: Gdańsk - reportaż 18.00 Za horyzontem: Japonia, Izrael 18.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Jordania (3) 19.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 19.30 Rzeki 20.00 Moja Afryka: Kongo 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 21 21.00 Wędrówki: Szwajcaria 21.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 22.30 Adventure - Południowa Francja 23.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (5) 23.30 Na szlaku - Palermo 00.00 Za horyzontem: Tajlandia 00.30 Francja: Pays d'Auge - reportaż 01.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo - Rzym 01.30 Destinations - Kanada (2) 02.00 Ogrody (4) 03.00 Moja Afryka - Sharawi 03.30 Atlas - Quebec thumb|left 06.30 Gente - magazyn kulturalny 07.30 Telediario matinal - wiadomości poranne 09.00 Los Desayunos de TVE - śniadanie z TVE 09.50 TV educativa: La aventura del saber - program edukacyjny 10.50 Serie 11.15 Saber Vivir - magazyn poradnikowy 12.30 Saber y ganar - teleturniej 13.00 Telediario internacional - magazyn aktualności 13.30 Asi son las cosas - program publicystyczny 14.30 Corazon de otono - magazyn kulturalny 15.00 Telediario 1 - wiadomości 15.50 El Tiempo 15.55 Telenovela 17.00 Barrio Sesamo - program dla dzieci 17.30 D'artagnan i trzech muszkieterów 18.00 Telediario internacional - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Film fabularny 20.00 Gente - magazyn kulturalny 21.00 Telediario 2 - wiadomości 21.45 El Tiempo 21.50 Cita con el cine espanol 23.45 Dias de cine - magazyn filmowy 00.45 El mundo en 24 horas 01.15 El tercer grado - wywiad 01.45 Polideportivo 2000 02.00 Telediario internacional - magazyn aktualności 02.30 Telenowela 04.00 Quatro - teleturniej 04.30 Saber Vivir - magazyn poradnikowy 05.30 Septimo thumb|left 06.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (1) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) 08.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (2) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) 10.00 P.T. Barnum (2) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Simon Vincer, wyk. Beau Bridges, Henry Czerny, Cynthia Dale, Jordan Bridges (88 min) 12.00 Durango - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Matt Keeslar, Patrick Bergin, George Hearn, Brenda Fricker (90 min) 14.00 Zabłąkane duchy (Restless Spirits) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. David Wellington, wyk. Marsha Mason, Michael Monty, Julian Wimbles, Lothaire Bluteau (95 min) 16.00 Pod kloszem (Catherine Cookson's The Glass Virgin) (1/3) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Sarah Hellings, wyk. Nigel Havers, Emily Mortimer, Brendan Coyle, Christine Kavanagh (52 min) 17.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka (Danger Bay) (36) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1985, reż. Nicholas Kendall, wyk. Donnelly Rhodes, Deborah Wakeham, Christopher Crabb, Ocean Hellman (30 min) 18.00 Powrót do domu (Night Ride Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn (95 min) 20.00 Przy stacji kolejowej (The Railway Children) - film obyczajowy, W.Bryt. 2000, reż. Catherine Morshead, wyk. Jenny Agutter, Gregor Fisher, Jack Blumenau, Clare Thomas (105 min) 22.00 Podarunek: Historia Daniela Huffmana (The Gift of Love: the Daniel Huffman Story) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Korty, wyk. Ed Marinaro, Debbie Reynolds, Elden Ratliff, Gary Fruchtman (94 min) 00.00 Manionowie z Ameryki (Manions of America) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl (90 min) 02.00 Długa droga do domu (The Long Way Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Sarah Paulson, Kristin Griffith, Garwin Sanford (95 min) 04.00 Pod kloszem (Catherine Cookson's The Glass Virgin) (1/3) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Sarah Hellings, wyk. Nigel Havers, Emily Mortimer, Brendan Coyle, Christine Kavanagh (52 min) 05.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka (Danger Bay) (36) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1985, reż. Nicholas Kendall, wyk. Donnelly Rhodes, Deborah Wakeham, Christopher Crabb, Ocean Hellman (30 min) thumb|left 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Asia Today 04.45 World Business Report 05.00 BBC News 05.30 HARDtalk 06.00 BBC News 06.30 Talking Movies USA 07.00 BBC News 07.30 Earyh Report USA 08.00 BBC News 08.30 HARDtalk 09.00 BBC News 09.30 Reporters 10.00 BBC News 10.30 HARDtalk 11.00 BBC News 11.30 Life USA 12.00 BBC News 12.30 Reporters 13.00 BBC News 13.30 HARDtalk 14.00 BBC News 14.15 World Business Report 14.30 Click OnLine 15.00 BBC News 15.30 Reporters 16.00 BBC News 16.30 Asia Today 17.00 BBC News 17.30 HARDtalk 18.00 BBC News 18.15 World Business Report 18.30 Holiday USA 19.00 BBC News 19.35 World Business Report 19.45 World Sport 20.00 BBC News 20.30 HARDtalk 21.00 BBC News 21.30 Top Gear 22.00 BBC News 22.30 World Business Report 23.00 BBC News 23.30 Simpson's World 00.00 BBC News 00.30 World Business Report 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 HARDtalk 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Holiday USA 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Reporters Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ona z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT Ostankino z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Zwei z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami Skarżysko-Kamienna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami Radom z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax/Game One z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Muzzik z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Sci-Trek z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Onyx z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BR Alpha z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SWR z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Marco Polo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2000 roku